Il fallait bien que ça lui arrive un jour
by Ferial
Summary: Jane fouine, Lisbon n'aime pas ça, mais franchement il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser un détraqué gâcher la vie de sa chère collègue !
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà. Amis Mentaliens, voici ma première fic sur notre faux médium préféré. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si à mon avis le scénario n'est pas d'une extrême fraîcheur. Je voulais écrire sur Patrick et ses acolytes surtout pour moi, mais si cette histoire vous a intéressée, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! (par l'envois de chocolats ou d'un chiot par exemple... non, un review suffira)**

**Enjoy !**

Teresa Lisbon profitait d'une des rares soirées de repos qu'elle pouvait avoir dans l'année. Le printemps étant particulièrement chaud, elle sirotait tranquillement une Margarita (l'alcool était son point faible, mais elle ne se l'avouait qu'à elle-même), allongée sur le divan de son salon. Malgré son large t-shirt en guise de chemise de nuit, sa peau collait à cause de la transpiration, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle ne s'était même pas lavée une seule fois. Et pourtant, elle avait pris au moins trois douches depuis son retour du boulot. Une juste après être rentrée, une autre après ses exercices du soir, et enfin une dernière juste avant de regarder son film, car elle se sentait aussi moite et suintante qu'un cow-boy sous le soleil californien.

L'ambiance était feutrée et le ventilo hurlait un vent bienfaiteur mais irrégulier, posé tout près d'elle. Le film de la soirée était _Psychose_, d'Alfred Hitchcock, un grand classique qu'elle ne se lassait pourtant pas de voir et revoir tellement le suspens était intense. Elle avait pendant un temps pensé que son métier la dégoûterait définitivement de tout ce qui touche au policier, que ce soit pour les romans ou les films, voire les séries télé quand elle avait l'occasion d'en regarder. Or, elle avait constaté qu'elle était trop investie dans ce monde pour pouvoir le lâcher complètement une fois à la maison. Alors tous ces petits plaisirs étaient une sorte de bonus pour son boulot par les intrigues, elle apprenait à mieux observer, ça l'amusait de chercher le tueur et de le trouver bien avant le héros ou l'héroïne. Elle soupira. On arrivait à la fameuse scène où la femme se fait tuer dans la douche. Le coup de poignard est violent, bref, précis. Ça la faisait frissonner à chaque fois. Mais ce qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout dès à présent, c'était de pouvoir se plonger dans une baignoire remplie de glaçons.

On toqua à la porte. Elle se redressa, et même si la chaleur était écrasante et qu'elle se sentait aussi en forme qu'une sexagénaire en train de grimper une pente raide, elle bondit sur ses pieds. En quelques pas, elle fut à sa porte d'entrée, toutefois celle-ci s'ouvrit sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée.

- Bonsoir Lisbon, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? lui lança Patrick Jane en entrant comme une tornade (malheureusement non rafraîchissante).

- Comme d'habitude, vous débarquez toujours quand on n'a pas besoin de vous, et quand on vous cherche, vous disparaissez on ne sait où, lui assena Lisbon après un deuxième et profond soupir.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Vous saviez que ma question était rhétorique. Pourquoi répondez-vous ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Parce que j'adore vous prendre par surprise.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et passa devant lui pour aller dans la cuisine. Bien évidemment, il la suivit, telle une ombre passablement irritante. Elle se servit un autre verre et lui en proposa un, mais il secoua la tête et s'adossa contre le comptoir marbré.

- Figurez-vous que je ne suis pas ici pour rien, dit-il d'un air entendu.

Elle le dévisagea, le verre au bord des lèvres. Afin d'illustrer son propos, Jane sortit une enveloppe de la poche arrière de son pantalon et la lui présenta avec ce sourire enfantin qui en disait long sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle faillit s'étrangler en lisant l'adresse inscrite dessus.

- Mais c'est mon courrier ! Jane, vous avez fouillé dans ma boîte aux lettres ?

- Deuxième question rhétorique. Décidément, ce soir…

- Répondez !

- Eh bien, oui, oui j'avoue mon crime, vous pouvez me passer les menottes si ça vous fait plaisir.

Il lui présenta ses mains avec une expression tellement sérieuse qu'elle dérouta bien plus Lisbon que cette histoire de lettre volée.

- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et dites-moi ce qui se passe ! aboya-t-elle, au bord de l'explosion.

Il prit une moue indignée, mais ça ne prit pas sur la jeune femme qui lui arracha sans crier gare l'enveloppe des mains. Elle déplia le papier qu'elle contenait et n'eut le temps que d'enregistrer le message qu'elle y lut.

Jane profita de son trouble pour lui prendre les mains. Elle releva aussitôt la tête vers lui, l'air à la fois apeuré et exaspéré. Mais quand leur regard se croisèrent, elle sut qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Ça l'énervait au fond, ça elle le reconnaissait, et toutefois elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui à chaque occasion. Non, vraiment, elle détestait qu'il ait une telle emprise sur elle et surtout dans un moment pareil !

- Vous êtes en danger, Lisbon, dit-il sans détours.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- Depuis combien de temps me cachez-vous, de même qu'à vos collègues du CBI, que vous recevez ces messages ? Dites-moi tout, je suis là pour ça.

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais il avait l'habitude.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est rien d'autre que l'œuvre d'un admirateur secret, ou je ne sais qui, d'un peu trop obsessionnel ! Je peux m'occuper de ça toute seule, je suis une grande fille, je vous signale.

- Certes, mais au moins vous concevez que tout ceci est un peu… _flippant_.

Elle se dégagea et tenta de boire une gorgée afin de se donner le courage de supporter cet interrogatoire impromptu. Cependant Jane fut plus rapide et lui chipa le verre avant qu'elle ne l'ait porté à ses lèvres.

- Tututut ! Ce soir, on va être sobre et dispo, c'est compris ? Il est peut-être déjà en train de vous épier.

Et sur ces mots il vida le verre dans l'évier, ainsi que la carafe de Margarita. Lisbon se retint de hurler. Elle alla dans le salon et s'affala sur le canapé. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus de son attitude. Lui s'installa dans un fauteuil à sa tête et croisa les mains sur son ventre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le contempla, circonspecte. Que préparait-il ?

- Il doit faire plus de trente-cinq degrés ici. Vous n'en avez pas marre de vos gilets guindés et de vos chemises à manches longues ? Sérieusement ?

- Non, tout va bien, lui répondit-il d'une voix étrangement guillerette. J'ai fait un effort, voyons, je n'ai pas mis ma veste aujourd'hui.

- Bravo, vous méritez une médaille, railla-t-elle en se retournant.

- Je souhaite juste votre reconnaissance.

Elle resta silencieuse, trop accablée par ce qui lui arrivait. Maintenant qu'il savait à propos des lettres, il n'allait pas la lâcher. Elle aurait mieux fait de toutes les brûler et de faire comme si tout allait bien. Il avait dû remarquer son inquiétude transparaître au fil des jours, il était bon à ce petit jeu. Observateur, manipulateur mais altruiste, Jane ne pouvait être dupé, elle en avait désormais la certitude. Toute la question était de savoir s'il finirait par se faire avoir à son propre jeu…

- Lisbon…

- Hmm ?

- Demain matin nous irons tout raconter au directeur et aux autres, d'accord ?

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

- Cessez de jouer à la gamine ! Cela ne vous ressemble pas. Dans tous les cas, Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho le sauront.

- Tant mieux pour eux. Maintenant, sortez de chez moi.

Il n'y eut d'abord aucun bruit, pas même un frémissement. Comme elle ne le regardait plus, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il mijotait. Mais elle finit par entendre le son de sa respiration qui s'accélérait et le crissement du cuir du fauteuil, indiquant qu'il s'était levé. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le silence et elle fut soulagée d'entendre la porte d'entrée se fermer.


	2. Chapter 2

Le téléphone sonna en plein milieu de la nuit. Lisbon grommela un juron, repoussa le mince drap qui lui servait de couverture et tâtonna à la recherche de son portable. Elle décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre une voix familière qu'elle maudit aussitôt.

- Jane, il est trois heures du matin !

Comme il chuchotait, elle dut faire un effort pour rester éveillée et attentive.

- Je suis devant chez vous.

- Pardon ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes resté ici depuis tout à l'heure !

- Il semblerait que oui…

- Mais vous êtes _malade_, ma parole.

- Non, juste prudent…

- Je vais raccrocher Jane. Bonne nuit.

- Attendez ! Teresa ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur le bouton rouge.

- Quoi encore ? aboya-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui répondre. Ne m'appelez plus jamais par mon prénom !

- D'accord mais en échange vous devez m'écouter.

Elle grogna pour donner son assentiment.

- J'ai aperçu le type qui vous envoie toutes ces lettres, caché dans les fourrés devant votre immeuble. Je vous avais bien dit qu'il vous épiait.

Elle se redressa dans son lit et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

- Vous avez une preuve ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai pris de belles photos. Je vous les montrerai plus tard.

- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ? Enfin… Dans quelques heures maintenant ? Bon sang, Jane, je suis extenuée ! Vous avez intérêt à les avoir ces photos, sinon je sors et je vous tue avec mon flingue.

Il tenta de lui faire un rapide topo de ce qu'il avait vu mais elle lui raccrocha, cette fois-ci, bien au nez. Elle ne put se rendormir qu'une heure après son coup de fil.

Le réveil fut difficile. Il faisait encore chaud malgré l'heure matinale et le café qu'elle but ensuite était l'un des plus infects qu'elle ait jamais fait. La journée commençait bien. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un polo noir à manche courte et d'un jean sombre, puis fila jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle eut la patience d'endurer quelques bouchons, mais eut au moins le temps de prendre un café plus potable sur la route. Elle se demanda durant le trajet comment elle allait faire pour supporter Jane et cette histoire d'admirateur secret. Peut-être que si elle l'assommait et l'enfermait dans une des nombreuses salles souterraines et inoccupées de l'agence… Non, il ne fallait pas rêver. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de s'en sortir, de toute façon.

Alors qu'elle traversait le parking, quelqu'un la héla. Elle fut soulagée que ce ne fut que Van Pelt. La jolie rousse, plutôt grande pour une femme, était vêtue d'un haut vert seyant et d'un pantalon beige très bien coupé. Lisbon lorgna avec jalousie sa collègue, mais elle préféra garder le sourire et lui dire poliment bonjour.

- Nous avons une nouvelle affaire ? lui demanda-t-elle – avec un certain espoir, il fallait l'avouer – tandis qu'elles s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur.

- Oui et non, répondit Van Pelt avec un sourire gêné.

- Comment ça oui et non ? Soit un cadavre est en train de pourrir quelque part, soit nous pouvons tous prendre notre journée.

- Vous paraissez fatiguée, patron…

Lisbon se massa entre les deux yeux et soupira.

- Désolée. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

- Rigsby et Cho ont déjà tout préparé, ils vous attendent.

- Génial.

L'ascenseur sonna. Elles sortirent et se dirigèrent tout droit vers les bureaux qui leur avaient été assignés. Les deux autres agents du groupe étaient en train de discuter lorsqu'ils les remarquèrent. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table de réunion et commencèrent.

- Alors, qu'avons-nous ? s'enquit Lisbon tout en feuilletant des papiers.

- C'est assez délicat, débuta Rigsby, un grand gaillard un peu maladroit.

- On a trouvé une boîte sur le pas de la porte de l'immeuble, ce matin, indiqua Cho, toujours aussi direct.

- Attendez, vous parlez de l'immeuble du CBI là ?

- En effet. Le gardien n'a pourtant vu personne. Il n'y a rien non plus sur les caméras de vidéo surveillance.

- À croire que l'homme invisible s'est faufilé dans notre base, fit une voix derrière eux.

Lisbon ne s'étonna même pas de découvrir Jane, appuyé contre un pan de mur.

- Et que contient cette boîte ? reprit-elle, l'ignorant superbement.

Cho fit un mouvement de tête en direction d'un membre subalterne qui s'avança et déposa la boîte devant la jeune femme. Elle enfila des gants blancs et souleva de l'index le couvercle de cette boîte bleue joliment décorée. Elle ne s'était pas doutée une seule seconde de l'horrible chose qui y était dissimulée, ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt puisqu'elle était censée sentir ce genre de chose. Le couvercle enlevé, une main clairement humaine trônait au milieu d'un papier de soie blanc. L'absence de sang autour de la plaie indiquait qu'elle avait été tranchée après la mort, ce qui rassura quelque peu Lisbon. Au moins, ce n'était pas l'œuvre de yakuzas ou de mafieux, mais alors qui ? Une personne dérangée, dans tous les cas.

- Des… Des empreintes ont été relevées ?

- Oui, on attend toujours les résultats, précisa Van Pelt.

Cette dernière paraissait bien plus mal à l'aise que Lisbon en fait, dans chacune de leur attitude transparaissait l'inquiétude. La jeune femme perdit vite patience.

- Bon, que se passe-t-il encore ?

- Constatez par vous-même, dit Cho en soulevant la main de la boîte pour la lui présenter.

Lisbon déglutit. Sur la paume de la main, qu'elle n'avait pas vue puisque la main avait été retournée pour que le dos soit uniquement visible, étaient inscrits son nom et son prénom. **Teresa Lisbon**. Écrits à même la peau, gravés sans doute à l'aide d'un cuteur ou d'un objet coupant et précis. Elle resta un long moment interdite face à ça.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser, je vous prie ? demanda Jane au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Ils se levèrent tous sans discuter. Jane s'approcha de la table et s'y assit à moitié, près de Lisbon.

- Maintenant on peut tout leur dire, quand même.

- Oh, fermez-la !

Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea d'un pas vif hors des bureaux.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane trouva Lisbon dans son coin secret, une salle inoccupée depuis des lustres et qu'il avait repris comme lieu de méditation quand quelque chose le préoccupait. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait des préoccupations de Lisbon. Il s'approcha prudemment, estimant qu'elle était plutôt dangereuse quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et même quand tout allait bien. Elle regardait à travers la vitre sale, les bras serrés contre elle.

- D'habitude, ça ne me touche pas autant, même quand je suis impliquée personnellement, dit-elle dans un rire qui sonnait faux. Alors pourquoi là je me sens si…

- Abattue ?

Elle lui adressa une mine morose. Il s'approcha un peu plus mais ses mains restèrent sagement dans ses poches.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire autant. Après tout, vous avez tout une équipe, voire tout une agence gouvernementale derrière vous. On vous soutient, Lisbon.

- Je sais, mais parfois les choses ne sont pas aussi simples.

- J'en suis le parfait exemple.

- C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire plus sincère. Vous êtes vraiment casse-pieds quand vous vous y mettez.

- Merci du compliment.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur une caisse poussiéreuse.

- Que comptez-vous faire, alors ? s'enquit-il, plus sérieux.

- Enquêter comme il se doit, examiner cette nouvelle affaire avec un regard extérieur et arrêter le ou les méchants. C'est ce pour quoi l'on me paye. C'est ce pour quoi j'ai accepté de faire ce job.

- D'accord, mais je peux émettre un avis contraire à ça ?

- Ne vous gênez pas. Vous ne demandez pas d'habitude.

- Oui enfin là… Bref. Lisbon, vous avez une vision restreinte du monde qui vous entoure.

- Une vision de flic, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire mais… Si, en fait, c'est ça. En gros.

- Vous voulez que je m'entraîne à avoir une vision extralucide, pareille à la vôtre ? railla-t-elle.

- Euh, ce n'est pas utile mais on pourra toujours essayer de voir ça ensemble une autre fois…

- Vous êtes impossible…

- Lisbon ! Il n'y a aucune tromperie dans mes paroles. Faites-moi un peu confiance. Ouvrez votre esprit aux autres, partagez avec nous. Vous verrez que cela vous aidera.

- Jane, vous êtes une « tromperie » à vous tout seul ! explosa-t-elle soudain. Vous êtes sans cesse en train de nous manipuler et de nous jouer des tours, tout seul, dans votre coin. Et vous pensez que je suis, quoi, renfermée ? Mais regardez-vous un peu dans une glace avant d'avancer de telles idioties !

Elle pointait un doigt menaçant sur lui et n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à lui transpercer la poitrine avec. Ils demeurèrent un instant silencieux à se dévisager, ou plutôt à se jauger. Finalement, Jane craqua le premier. Il se décala sur le côté et lui tapota subrepticement les épaules avant de filer.

- Patron, on a quelque chose.

Lisbon accueillit la nouvelle de Cho avec anxiété, cependant elle avait décidé d'aller au bout de cette enquête, quoi que ça lui en coûte. Il lui mit une feuille sous le nez.

- Ce sont les résultats des empreintes. La victime est Alexis Gambler, homme d'une trentaine d'années qui vivait à Sacramento depuis dix ans. Il travaillait dans un coffee shop dans le centre-ville.

Elle prit la photo qu'il lui présenta.

- Vous… Vous le reconnaissez ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi, je devrais ?

- Cela vous concerne, Lisbon. On ne peut pas mettre de côté le fait que cette main découpée vous soit adressée.

- Oui, euh… Je… Pour l'instant il ne me dit rien mais… Mais, en y regardant de plus près, je crois que je l'ai déjà croisé quelque part. Quelle est l'adresse du coffee shop ?

- C'est celui qui est sur Burtown Avenue.

- Mon Dieu… J'y passe quasiment chaque matin pour m'acheter un café.

- Vous l'avez donc forcément vu à un moment donné.

- Oui… Maintenant, je me souviens. C'est lui qui me servait, jusqu'à il y a une semaine environ.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle scruta plus attentivement le portrait.

Il était du genre maladroit comme employé. Un jour il a renversé mon café et a ensuite prétendu que c'était de ma faute. Il s'est énervé quand j'ai rétorqué que c'était plutôt la sienne et qu'un tel comportement lui vaudrait un licenciement immédiat. Je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur non plus, ce matin-là.

Cho lui offrit un sourire indulgent et lui reprit la photo.

- Que devons-nous faire ?

Rigsby et Van Pelt, qui avaient entendu toute la conversation, se rapprochèrent. Lisbon se sentit de nouveau à sa place, celle d'un agent qui dirigeait une équipe d'enquêteurs intelligents et consciencieux. Elle se surprit à penser que Jane avait bien raison sur un point : elle pouvait compter sur ses coéquipiers.

- Vous deux, renseignez-vous un peu plus sur la victime. Je veux savoir s'il avait des ennemis ou des problèmes personnels qui auraient pu causer ça. Cho, voyez s'il a de la famille et si c'est le cas, allez les interroger.

- Bien patron, dirent-ils tous en chœur et alors qu'ils se détournaient.

- Un instant.

Ils s'immobilisèrent.

- Ne racontez rien à la directrice en ce qui concerne cette affaire, c'est bien compris ? déclara-t-elle avec une pointe d'autorité dans la voix.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, ce qui l'étonna, car elle s'était attendue à une vive réaction de refus, ou du moins à des protestations, notamment de la part de Van Pelt. Or celle-ci, ainsi que les autres, ne fit que lui sourire avec un air entendu. Décidément, elle appréciait vraiment son équipe.

- Vous savez, le thé est meilleur pour la santé, dit Jane alors qu'elle s'affairait dans la cuisine, quelques minutes plus tard.

Il touillait nonchalamment son thé, assis à la petite table ronde, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Peut-être, mais vous allez en sentir du café. Vous venez avec moi sur le lieu de travail de la victime.

Elle avala rapidement un morceau de gâteau au yaourt, n'ayant rien mangé au petit-déjeuner, puis elle mit sa veste et attrapa Jane par le bras.

- Eh, je n'ai pas fini mon thé ! s'indigna-t-il tandis qu'elle le traînait dans le couloir.

- Parlez-moi encore de thé et je vous ferais passer l'envie d'en boire une énième tasse !


	4. Chapter 4

En route vers le coffee shop de Burtown Avenue, Jane ne put s'empêcher de parler de la situation dans laquelle était Lisbon et de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Elle l'écoutait sans vraiment l'entendre, les yeux rivés sur la nationale et les mains serrant le volant. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à ses bavardages incessants et parfois trop incongrus pour être pris en considération. À un moment pourtant, elle sortit de sa torpeur ennuyée car une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Ca doit forcément avoir un lien avec toutes ces lettres… dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le partager avec son collègue.

- Mais c'est ce que je me borne à vous répéter depuis tout à l'heure !

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué…

Il croisa les bras sur sa ceinture et prit une mine boudeuse qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Elle s'amusa de son attitude puérile et se félicita d'avoir gagné un peu de silence.

- Oh oh ! s'écria-t-il brusquement, la faisant sursauter et par la même presque faire perdre le contrôle du véhicule. Je vois votre petite stratégie Lisbon, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi !

- Vous êtes cinglé ! J'ai failli avoir un accident à cause de vos pitreries ! Tenez-vous tranquille !

- Bien madame.

Il se remit correctement dans son siège et lissa sa veste gris perle.

- Donc, vous disiez que cela pourrait être l'œuvre du type qui vous voue un véritable culte … reprit-il sur un ton neutre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation banale.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Arrêtez de tout déformer. Et puis il ne s'agit pas d'un culte ! Sinon, je pense qu'il m'aurait envoyé autre chose, de plus symbolique…

- Hmm, hmm, continuez.

- Et puis ses mots n'ont rien de ceux d'un dangereux allumé ou d'un psychopathe du dimanche. Il m'écrit simplement que s'il était moins timide il me rencontrerait, qu'il m'apprécie en tant que personne et qu'il aimerait mieux me connaître…

- Exact, ou plus précisément « Teresa, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres femmes. Je rêve du jour où je pourrais vous voir, face à face, et du moment où nous pourrons discuter de choses et d'autres devant un bon plat. » Non, vraiment, ce gars est un malade. C'est indéniable.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle lui arracha le bout de papier des mains.

- Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de vous servir, n'est ce pas ? grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle rangeait le message dans la poche de sa veste.

- J'ai comme qui dirait un problème de cleptomanie.

- Sans rire ! Bon maintenant taisez-vous, je vais prendre un raccourci, et durant le trajet je veux que vous restiez silencieux, sinon je vous abandonne.

- Un instant. Pourquoi changer de chemin ?

- Vous ne voyez pas que le trafic est plus dense depuis dix minutes ? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps dans les embouteillages.

- Très bien.

Elle vira aussitôt sur sa gauche et emprunta une route plus mince qui serpentait entre d'anciennes maisons et des champs immenses. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils durent s'arrêter à cause d'un objet bloquant le passage. Ou plutôt, si on s'approchait de plus près, à cause d'un corps allongé face contre-terre. Ses instincts d'agent gouvernemental soudain en alerte, Lisbon descendit de la voiture, alors que de son côté Jane préféra rester bien gentiment loin d'un éventuel cadavre.

- Faites attention, lui mima-t-il quand même à travers la vitre.

Elle l'assura que tout allait bien d'un simple mouvement de la main et se dirigea prudemment vers la personne visiblement mal-en-point. Sa taille et son aspect indiquèrent qu'elle avait affaire à un homme. Sa main caressa le holster de son arme dans un geste automatique, rassurant et sécurisant. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite et le toucha du bout des doigts. Un râle s'éleva de sous une masse de cheveux bruns, un peu longs et raides, salis par la poussière, tout comme le reste de ses vêtements.

- Monsieur, je vous préviens que je vais vous retourner, restez tranquille, lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il émit un autre son bizarre et qui toutefois n'avait rien de menaçant ainsi elle s'exécuta sans peine puisqu'il était également, et étrangement, assez léger pour un homme. Il se laissa faire, telle une poupée inarticulée, puis soupira de soulagement quand il put enfin respirer normalement. Il semblait vidé de toute énergie, et elle nota en plus que la malnutrition était certainement l'une des raisons de son malaise. Il n'avait quasiment que la peau sur les os. Mais elle découvrit surtout un jeune homme au visage encore enfantin et dont les yeux clairs étaient les plus saisissants qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle l'aida ensuite à s'asseoir.

- Jane, apportez-moi la bouteille d'eau qui est dans ma portière !

Tandis que le consultant s'affairait, le jeune inconnu se remettait doucement de son évanouissement, blotti dans les bras de Lisbon comme un enfant qui venait de se blesser. La jeune femme n'étant pas vraiment du genre « expressive », elle ne réussit qu'à lui tapoter maladroitement le dos et à le maintenir assis. Il lui offrit un sourire étonnement chaleureux, ses yeux clairs plongés dans les siens.

- Merci, murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Ce n'est rien, mais la prochaine fois, évitez de vous balader en pleine cambrousse et sous un soleil de plomb, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et c'est à ce moment-là que Jane apparut, tenant la bouteille dans une main, son téléphone de l'autre.

- Faut-il appeler une ambulance ?

Après avoir bu une première gorgée d'eau, le jeune homme répondit :

- Oh, non, non, ce n'est pas la peine.

Il s'agita et Lisbon décida qu'il était temps qu'il se lève. Elle l'aida du mieux qu'elle put car il se révéla beaucoup trop grand. Heureusement qu'il était aussi très léger, songea-t-elle. La couche conséquente de ses vêtements devait aussi avoir joué dans son évanouissement. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais garda le silence.

- Jeune homme, vous souffrez certainement de déshydratation, le sermonna Jane. Pourquoi ne pas aller…

- Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, répondit brusquement le garçon d'une voix plus aiguë.

Puis, plus calme, il ajouta :

- Est-ce que je peux prendre la bouteille d'eau ?

- Bien sûr, lui sourit Lisbon. Nous pouvons vous ramener chez vous en voiture, vous savez.

- En fait, je n'habite pas très loin, précisa-t-il en indiquant une direction d'un doigt. Je vais trouver un coin d'ombre et prendre le temps de me reposer, je vous le promets.

- Très bien.

- Je vous remercie infiniment.

Sa frange délaissée était tellement longue qu'elle lui cachait une bonne partie des yeux, mais Lisbon put voir au moins son sourire plein de gratitude.

- Vous êtes ma sauveuse.

Il se détourna, les plantant là dans la chaleur du midi californien. Quand il eut disparu au tournant d'un buisson, ils remontèrent dans la voiture et continuèrent sur une autre route. Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur destination dix minutes plus tard et ce ne fut qu'en sortant de la voiture que Jane se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Remarquant qu'il gesticulait dans tous les sens pour retrouver l'objet en question, oublié quelque part à sa place, Lisbon se rapprocha et lui demanda :

- Quel que soit ce que vous faites, je ne veux pas le savoir, mais juste que vous sortiez de là pour qu'on aille interroger les employés du coffee shop.

- Toujours aussi pressée, Lisbon. Essayez de respirer un peu, il n'y a pas le feu.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle leva les yeux au ciel et cependant ne répliqua rien.

- Ah ! Le voilà, le petit farceur.

Jane claqua la portière et révéla à sa collègue l'objet de ses recherches.

- Votre portable ? Vous auriez pu faire ça au retour !

- Mais je voulais vous montrer les photos du…

Plus tard, plus tard.

- Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers le coffee shop.


	5. Chapter 5

Allongé sur son canapé de « service », Jane méditait, c'est-à-dire les yeux fermés et les mains croisées sur le ventre. C'est évidemment au moment précis où il commençait à s'endormir, enfin un repos durement mérité, que Rigsby apparût et s'assît sur la chaise de son bureau.

- Alors ces recherches au coffee shop, fructueuses ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire qui révélait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Non, une pure perte de temps, soupira Jane en rouvrant les yeux. Et de votre côté ?

- Pas grand-chose non plus. Franchement ce mec avait la vie la plus ennuyeuse que j'ai jamais vue. Du coup, on n'a plus de piste, plus rien d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent. On stagne et on peut même pas rebondir sur une autre enquête en attendant d'y voir plus clair.

- Effectivement, c'est très dur…

Jane bâilla et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Vous avez l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude, je me trompe ?

- Oh, oui, la nuit dernière le sommeil n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Le ricanement de Rigsby incita le consultant à tourner la tête vers lui. Son collègue affichait une expression équivoque qui ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Rigsby ne savait rien du mot « subtilité ».

- La nuit dernière… Je vois, dit-il en se calant sur sa chaise. A-t-elle été trop… mouvementée ?

- Euh, non, répondit simplement Jane, coupant court aux idées faussées de l'agent.

Il se redressa et s'assit à son tour. Rigsby affichait désormais un air déçu qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? soupira une nouvelle fois Jane en le dévisageant.

- Jane, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je veux dire… On a l'impression que vous n'avez aucune vie en dehors de votre boulot.

- Eh bien ? Vous auriez préféré que je sorte plus souvent et que je couche par-ci par-là ?

Bien que gêné, Rigsby enfonça le clou.

- Ce n'est pas ça non… Ce serait juste sympa de vous voir profiter… un peu plus… de votre vie. Que vous vous mêliez à la société…

- Depuis que ma famille a été tuée, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer sur cette voie-là.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, non, ne le soyez pas.

Jane eut un petit sourire triste.

- J'imagine que quelqu'un devait bien me le dire un jour ou l'autre… Sauf que je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que ce soit vous.

Ils échangèrent un regard lorsque Cho arriva et posa une pile de dossiers sur le bureau de Rigsby. Celui-ci se leva derechef quand il les aperçut.

Eh ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? s'indigna-t-il tout en rejoignant son collègue.

- Extatique, Cho se cala contre une table et commença à feuilleter quelques-uns des dossiers qu'il avait ramenés.

- Vu qu'on n'a rien de concret sur le _tueur à la main_, la directrice veut que nous remplissions un peu de la paperasse en retard.

- Je hais la paperasse !

- Comme tout le monde.

- Bonne chance les garçons, fit Jane en se rallongeant, content de retrouver son instant de méditation.

- Vous pourriez nous donner un coup de main ! rajouta Rigsby.

- Ouh, elle est bien bonne… murmura Cho.

- Je ne suis que consultant, je vous signale, répliqua Jane, les bras derrière la tête, je n'y connais rien en paperasse de flicaille.

- Je suis sûr que Lisbon vous forcera à en faire, appuya Rigsby tout en hochant la tête.

Vif comme l'éclair, Jane se releva d'un bond du canapé, prit sa veste et fila vers le couloir.

- Eh ! Vous pouvez pas nous planter là ! s'exclama le grand agent.

- Oh que si ! Je le peux et je le fais !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbon entra dans les bureaux, une tasse de café à la main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'emplacement du consultant, puis pivota vers ses agents, tous deux très intéressés tout à coup par ce que contenaient les vieux dossiers.

- Où est Jane ?

Jane marchait au bord d'une plage, veste sous le bras et pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le sable quand une sonnerie retentit d'une de ses poches. Il savait parfaitement qui appelait et pourquoi, cependant il préféra l'ignorer et profiter de la chaleur décroissante de cette belle fin de journée. Il continua ainsi une bonne trentaine de minutes, jusqu'à atteindre une petite crique déserte. Il escalada les rochers les plus faciles d'accès et atteignit le haut d'une colline faite de sable blanc et de hautes herbes éparpillées. Là, il découvrit un vieux vélo rouillé encore attaché à une barrière de bois. Il s'avança sur un chemin efflanqué, humant l'air marin et savourant les rayons du soleil. Une autre sonnerie, plus courte et aigue, l'arrêta. Il vit que Lisbon lui avait carrément envoyé un sms, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais.

- Elle ne peut vraiment pas se passer de moi, murmura-t-il avant de lire le message.

Il disait : « Et les photos ? »

- Oh, mais oui, tiens, les photos ! Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle s'y intéresse… Aah, elle ne changera jamais.

Il se plongea dans la recherche des photos les plus nettes, mais il ne voyait rien à cause de la clarté du soleil sur l'écran. Peu importe sous quel angle il les regardait, il ne percevait qu'une forme sombre accroupie dans un environnement d'autres formes sombres. Il soupira, prêt à abandonner, lorsqu'un détail l'interpella. Or, c'est à ce moment précis que quelque chose de lourd le frappa derrière la tête, l'assommant sur le coup. Un homme avec une capuche rabattue sur la tête se pencha vers lui et le prit par les pieds pour le traîner ensuite vers l'intérieur de la colline. Jane avait peut-être vu son dernier coucher de soleil…

Teresa Lisbon soupira profondément tout en triturant son portable dans l'espoir de voir arriver un message. Sans surprise, rien ne se passa et elle se demanda si Jane ne faisait pas exprès de la faire tourner en bourrique. Si, définitivement, il le faisait exprès, elle le savait au fond. Elle avait appris à le connaître, depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble au CBI. Mais à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un coup pareil, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Elle ne comptait plus toutes les fois où elle avait eu carrément envie de lui tirer dessus, histoire de lui faire perdre un peu de sa superbe. Toujours, il affichait ce petit air suffisant et d'autosatisfaction quand il trouvait la solution au problème, ou bien le meurtrier, dans la plupart des cas. Bien sûr, avec le temps il avait aussi compris qu'être humble pouvait lui assurer le respect des autres autant que s'il les abusait avec ses tours de passe-passe. Mais finalement, il restait le même…

Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho observaient leur patronne, à la fois inquiets et amusés de la voir s'énerver contre Jane alors même qu'il n'était pas là. Ils auraient pu intervenir pour la rassurer sur le fait qu'il était certainement en train de flâner quelque part, toutefois ils avaient trop peur de Lisbon car il s'était révélé durant les quelques années passées ensemble qu'elle avait un sacré caractère. Malgré sa petite taille et son aspect chétif, elle n'était pas le genre de femmes qu'on pouvait se risquer à titiller. Alors ils préférèrent se taire et s'occuper des tâches qu'elle leur avait assignées. Et puis, après tout, Jane finissait toujours par revenir pour continuer à fainéantiser sur son canapé.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane se réveilla trempé. On lui avait jeté un seau d'eau en pleine tête et ça avait été cruellement efficace. Froid et efficace. Il s'ébroua comme un chien et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour recouvrer une vision plus nette. Il lui semblait qu'il sortait d'un lourd sommeil qui n'avait rien d'agréable, vu la douleur qui lui battait l'arrière du crâne. L'un des premiers détails qui le frappa sur son environnement était la forte odeur de moisi mêlé à de la terre humide et qui chargeait tout l'air ambiant d'un espace clairement confiné. En plus de ça, et pour ne pas arranger les choses, il faisait sombre et il découvrit qu'il était attaché, mains derrière le dos. Il était allongé à même le sol. Bref, la situation n'était vraiment pas à son avantage, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Il tourna la tête et constata qu'une personne se tenait dans l'obscurité, débout près d'un mur. Ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu, il perçut un corps mince, voire efflanqué qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose… Il sourit quand il comprit, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'un violent faisceau de lumière se braqua droit sur lui.

- Bon sang, baissez ça ! s'écria Jane, la vision de nouveau troublée.

Le rayon dévia un peu sur sa droite.

- Je sais qui vous êtes… Et je sais que vous ne me voulez aucun mal.

Ses paroles eurent un petit effet puisque la silhouette se rapprocha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? répondit une voix basse mais ferme.

- Vous seriez déjà en train d'enterrer mon corps quelque part si vous aviez voulu me tuer. Et puis c'est aussi parce que mon instinct me souffle que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Je dirais, plutôt une « brebis égarée », selon des termes qui doivent certainement vous être familiers.

- L'instinct me parle, oui… C'est quelque chose qu'on m'a appris à développer.

- Qui vous l'a appris ? Racontez-moi.

Le faisceau se fixa à nouveau sur son regard. Jane faillit jurer.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter quoi que ce soit sur moi, dit la voix jeune et masculine, mais pour vous avertir qu'il faut vous tenir tranquille.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je vous ferai du mal.

- Ah, je dénote une pointe de sincérité dans votre voix…

Son kidnappeur émit un petit rire.

- Vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes effrayé de constater que je suis bien capable de vous faire du mal.

- Peut-être, mais avant de commencer à faire quoi que ce soit, accordez-moi une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison.

L'inconnu rit à nouveau, mais d'un rire plus étranglé qui disait bien que cette question l'avait surpris.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un film. Je ne vous dirai rien de ce qui me motive, à moins d'y voir un intérêt. Je vais faire ce que j'ai envie de faire, point final.

- Vous êtes plus intelligent que je ne le pensais…

- Ravi de vous décevoir, Patrick Jane.

- Oh, non, non, je ne suis pas déçu. Plutôt troublé.

L'individu tourna la lampe torche vers lui et la lumière révéla qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme que Jane et Lisbon avaient rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il sourit à son prisonnier, une large mèche lui cachant la moitié du visage. Puis il se détourna et disparut derrière une porte au bout d'un minuscule couloir, l'abandonnant à l'obscurité.

Une portière claqua dans le raffut que faisaient les vagues en se fracassant contre les rochers. Lisbon se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bord de la colline où Jane avait été enlevé un peu plus tôt. Un agent de la scientifique fouillait le sable, et quand il l'aperçut, il se releva pour la saluer.

- Un promeneur a retrouvé ceci, lui dit-il en lui montrant un portable familier, couvert par un sachet en plastique. Il l'a ensuite apporté au poste de police le plus proche et c'est seulement après que nous avons découvert qu'il s'agissait bien du portable de votre consultant.

Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête et le lui prit des mains. Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, l'agent continua sur sa lancée :

- Nous avons de la chance. Un SDF qui traînait dans le coin a surpris un homme en train de hisser quelqu'un dans une voiture, un vieux truck de couleur verte.

- La plaque ? parvint-elle à dire finalement.

- Il n'a pas eu le réflexe de la relever, désolé.

Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Non, ce n'est rien, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Merci pour les informations.

Il repartit à la recherche d'autres indices, la laissant seule avec le portable et ses pensées. Elle sortit l'appareil doucement du sac de protection et l'examina avec attention. En pianotant sur quelques touches, elle put retrouver les fameuses photos qui obsédaient tant Jane. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait dû les regarder dès le départ. Cette idée se confirma quand elle reconnut le jeune homme sur les photos. Malgré la nuit, sa silhouette trop mince était parfaitement reconnaissable, du moins pour ceux qui l'avaient rencontré en vrai. Elle se surprit à frissonner à cause de la surprise glacée qui lui collait désormais à la peau. Qui aurait cru que ce jeune homme à l'aspect si fragile pouvait être à la fois un kidnappeur et un meurtrier ? Les choses commençaient doucement à s'emboîter, il était clair que cet inconnu avait tout à voir avec la main découpée et les lettres secrètes. Mais pourquoi ? Là était toute la question et elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une hypothèse pour éclaircir cette situation on peut plus stressante. Il lui fallait désormais tout révéler à ses collègues, et même à la directrice. Elle ne pouvait pas y échapper, elle le devait bien à Jane.

Soudain, le téléphone vibra dans sa main. Un numéro masqué s'afficha sur l'écran, mais elle prit quand même la peine de décrocher, sans doute par instinct. Une respiration s'éleva alors dans son oreille, puis une voix tendre :

- Teresa, je suis content de tomber sur vous.

Elle déglutit et trouva quand même la force de répondre :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Une personne qui vous veut du bien.

- Arrêtez tout de suite vos salades. Ce genre de phrases bateaux ne fonctionnent pas avec moi.

- Teresa, calmez-vous…

Elle sentit avec étonnement une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

- Je vous assure que je ne veux pas vous porter préjudice en quoi que ce soit…

- Alors pourquoi avoir enlevé mon collègue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec tout ça ?

- Voilà, c'est ce qui m'énerve… Maintenant vous allez m'écouter et ne plus poser de questions, dit-il d'une voix plus ferme et dure.

Elle s'exécuta, consciente de ce qui pourrait lui coûter si jamais elle venait à dire le mot de trop. Elle le ressentait clairement dans son timbre et dans chacune de ses intonations. Son interlocuteur n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

- D'abord, ne dites rien de tout ça à vos collègues, sinon je tue Jane.

- Bien…

- Ensuite, j'aimerais que nous nous rencontrions… dans un endroit calme et loin de toute présence gênante. Ainsi nous pourrons savourer chaque instant passé l'un avec l'autre.

Elle sentit son sourire, ce qui lui glaça encore plus les sangs. Il lui indiqua ensuite une adresse, en plus de quelques autres détails. Elle consentit à toutes ses demandes sans faire une remarque, alors elle se permit de demander :

- Je veux parler à Jane, pour m'assurer qu'il est vivant.

- Et s'il ne l'est pas ? Peu importe ! rugit-il.

Il lui raccrocha au nez. Évidemment, ce fut à ce moment-là que ses collègues apparurent. Lisbon se confectionna aussitôt un masque de neutralité afin qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien.

- Putain, faut toujours que Jane ait des ennuis…

- Surveillez votre langage, agent Rigsby, le sermonna Lisbon.

- Désolé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? embraya Cho, les bras croisés sur le torse.

- Son portable et le maigre témoignage d'un clochard, soupira-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Van Pelt d'une petite voix chargée par l'inquiétude.

- Vous trois vous allez vérifier toutes les vidéos des caméras de surveillance liées au trafic. Nous savons au moins que le kidnappeur possède un truck vert, certainement immatriculé en Californie. S'il a emmené Jane hors de la ville, il a dû prendre les périphériques les plus empruntés. Du moins, espérons le.

- Mais ça va nous prendre du temps ! protesta Rigsby en faisant les gros yeux. Plus on en perd et plus on risque la peau de Jane.

- J'en suis pleinement consciente, mais vous avez une autre idée ? Il n'y a que ça à faire en attendant d'en savoir plus. Quant à moi, je vais discuter avec le SDF. Peut-être qu'après avoir cuvé, il aura retrouvé un peu la mémoire.

- Et le portable ?

Cho avança sa main vers le sac de preuve mais Lisbon se détourna vivement et prit le petit chemin jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Je le garde !


	7. Chapter 7

Allongé sur le sol, Jane fixait l'ampoule nue du plafond, dont la lumière clignotait par intermittence. Son geôlier avait eu la bonté de l'allumer avant de partir faire il ne savait quoi. La pièce désormais éclairée, certes faiblement mais c'était déjà ça, il pouvait en détailler chaque élément, prendre une partie du contrôle de son environnement. Son regard fut d'abord attiré par l'aspect général de sa prison : une pièce rudimentaire et peu meublée, poussiéreuse et donc la plupart du temps inoccupée. Parfaite pour enfermer quelqu'un puisqu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ou autre conduit qui aurait pu servir. Au contraire, la porte avait été refaite car elle sentait encore la peinture fraîche et la serrure avait été remplacée par une plus moderne, plus difficile à débloquer. Il n'y avait aucun objet à portée de main, juste une armoire ancienne coincée dans un angle. Certainement verrouillée.

Un cliquetis de clés fit sortir brusquement Jane de ses pensées. Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et, comme pour narguer son prisonnier, il laissa la porte entrebâillée. Les mains dans la poche ventrale de son sweat à capuche trop grand pour lui, il s'avança, sourire aux lèvres, vers Jane, qui se redressa et s'assit dos contre le mur.

- J'ai un peu soif, dit le consultant avec un sérieux déconcertant, vous n'auriez pas du thé par hasard ?

- Non, c'est une boisson de vieux.

- Aaah, c'est méchant ça.

Jane lui offrit à son tour un sourire, accentuant ses fossettes.

- Le plus drôle c'est que Lisbon aurait dit la même chose…

- Ne parlez pas d'elle !

Le consultant prit un air faussement choqué, tandis que le jeune homme avait troqué son air neutre contre une expression de haine toute nouvelle.

- Ne prononcez pas son nom, continua-t-il sèchement.

- Je vois… Pardon, je ne le ferai plus. Par contre, je dois vous avouer que votre comportement vis-à-vis d'elle m'intrigue vraiment. Ne suis-je pas dans mon droit de savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête ?

- Je ne crois pas que dans ce genre de situation vous… vous ayez des droits.

- En effet, je suis un peu idiot parfois… concéda Jane en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Il braqua ses yeux directement dans ceux du jeune homme et enchaîna avec naturel :

- Regardez-moi attentivement, Kevin.

- Je m'appelle Calleb, pas Kevin, répondit aussitôt l'intéressé.

- Calleb. Bien. Regardez-moi, Calleb. Ne me perdez pas de vue car sinon il risque de se passer quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Une chose. Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance. Maintenant, dites m'en plus sur votre obsession pour Teresa Lisbon.

- NE PRONONCEZ PAS SON NOM ! rugit Calleb, hors de lui.

Il sortit subitement une boîte d'allumettes de sa poche et en craqua une qu'il approcha tout près du visage de Jane. Celui-ci avait bien compris qu'il n'avait réellement aucun contrôle sur la situation, ou du moins qu'il venait de perdre le peu qu'il avait réussi à obtenir.

- Je vais vous brûler, murmura le jeune homme en le fixant intensément. Si vous ne vous taisez pas, je vais vous brûler.

- Pourquoi ne pas me couper une main, comme pour l'autre type ?

- Ce n'est pas le but !

- Mais alors, quel est le but ? L'enjeu de tout ceci ?

Calleb se releva et souffla sur l'allumette.

- Vos petites hypnoses du dimanche ne marcheront pas avec moi.

- Ça, je l'ai compris. Vous m'impressionnez de plus en plus.

- Tant mieux. Car vous, vous êtes le clou du spectacle.

Et Calleb ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Lisbon attendait sous la véranda d'un restaurant chic, habillée d'une courte robe rouge, ce qu'avait demandé le ravisseur de Jane, maquillée et bien coiffée. À vrai dire, elle n'attendait pas vraiment, elle se balançait sur place comme si elle était prête à partir à tout moment. Et c'était le cas. Certes, elle pouvait se montrer patiente quand son travail l'exigeait, car après tout elle était la chef d'une équipe, elle se devait de leur inculquer la patience, surtout dans un tel métier. Quelqu'un qui porte une arme et qui est impatient, ça ne donne pas toujours un bon résultat.

Le ballet des allées et venues des voitures lui permit de ne pas trop relâcher son attention. Si le jeune homme fautif arrivait dans une voiture, on pouvait compter sur elle pour relever la plaque. Au contact de Jane, elle avait appris à mieux observer le monde elle savait que même le plus petit détail aurait son importance. D'où son intérêt soudain pour les BMW et autres bolides de luxe qui circulaient dans le parking à une telle heure de la soirée. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la lune, pleine ce soir-là. Une main se posa sur son épaule, très doucement, interrompant sa contemplation. Elle pivota et reconnut, quoique avec hésitation au début, le jeune homme, le pauvre garçon qu'elle avait généreusement secouru et qui s'était révélé être en fait un autre fou, encore un. Il portait un costume marron foncé sur une chemise noire et dont la cravate rouge contrastait complètement avec le reste. Il était peigné, légèrement parfumé. Bref, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'âme en peine de tout à l'heure.

- Merci d'avoir attendu, dit-il en se rapprochant pour lui faire la bise.

Elle se recula automatiquement, mais il n'eut pas l'air offensé par ce geste. Il parut plutôt embarrassé et confus.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas… l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

Elle parvint enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Où est Jane ?

- Eh bien, je pensais qu'on aborderait ce point une fois les desserts servis.

Son ton avait été plus sec et froid, son maintien plus tendu. Il fit un effort pour se ressaisir et fourra sa main dans sa poche, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai bien le droit de poser la question, continua Lisbon, sur la défensive.

- Teresa, je comprends bien cela, mais j'aimerais simplement que nous passions un moment agréable ensemble.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers lui comme pour lui faire une confidence.

- N'oubliez pas que je suis un agent gouvernemental. Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à une affaire louche, je ferai tout pour m'y immiscer et pour résoudre ce qui doit être résolu.

Il hocha la tête, puis sortit un petit boîtier noir de sa poche qu'il agita sous ses yeux ostensiblement. Elle sut évidemment tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait et cela n'arrangea pas sa raideur.

- Si la soirée ne se passe pas exactement comme je le veux, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce, j'appuie sur le petit bouton que vous voyez juste au-dessous de la lumière rouge qui clignote, et Jane part en fumée.

Le regard noir de Lisbon allait sans doute être le premier d'une longue série.


	8. Chapter 8

- Hmm, oui, viens par ici mon petit, soufflait Jane, le visage à ras du sol et deux de ses doigts tentant d'extraire un clou réticent du parquet usé.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il s'échinait à récupérer le petit bout de métal qui lui permettrait sûrement de déverrouiller la porte de sa geôle. Mais plus il grattait le vieux bois avec ses ongles, plus il s'enfonçait d'échardes dans la peau. Il finit par abandonner, d'autant que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement alors qu'il se remettait à peine sur les genoux. Il fit comme si c'était la pose la plus naturelle du monde et regarda son ravisseur avec un air neutre. Au contraire celui-ci semblait véritablement agacé, voire carrément furieux d'un fait dont il n'avait pas encore connaissance. Cela n'allait pas tarder à s'arranger puisque Calleb défit sa cravate, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, puis prit une chaise et s'assit devant la porte, devenant ainsi l'ultime et insolent obstacle entre Jane et l'extérieur.

- Vous saignez… remarqua-t-il en fixant les mains blessées de son prisonnier. Et en plus vous avez réussi à vous défaire de vos liens.

Jane haussa les épaules.

- Cet endroit n'est vraiment pas aux normes de sécurité en vigueur, mon jeune ami, vous devriez faire plus attention à ça si vous voulez enfermer d'autres gens à l'avenir.

- Peut-être, sourit Calleb.

Il croisa les mains sur ses genoux et se pencha légèrement vers Jane qui changeait lui aussi de position : il se plaça près de l'armoire, une jambe relevée sur l'autre.

- Alors, cette soirée ? dit Jane au bout de quelques minutes d'un long silence.

- Assez décevante, je dois dire… Teresa est si enflammée quand elle le veut.

- Ça je vous l'accorde. Une vraie lionne.

- Taisez-vous et laissez-moi continuer, grogna Calleb.

Jane leva les mains en signe d'assentiment et prit un air soudain très concentré. Cela eut le don d'énerver un peu plus le jeune homme, même s'il ne le montra pas.

- Nous étions pourtant dans un endroit romantique, chaleureux… reprit-il. Quoique assez vulgaire, si on y repense. Je n'ai jamais aimé toute cette superficialité du monde bourgeois, tout ce luxe qu'on nous impose à nous, pauvres orphelins de la providence. Je préfère la simplicité d'un repas familial…

- Tout à fait.

- Chut.

- Pardon.

- Et donc… Elle est venue. Je l'ai longtemps regardé attendre sous le perron, tellement belle dans sa robe rouge. Tellement loin de cette superficialité, bien qu'elle en porte les traces, cela ne jure pas sur elle. Elle reste attachée aux valeurs fondamentales qui font d'elle la personne qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Si parfaite… Si généreuse en faisant le sacrifice de sa personne au nom d'une justice plus équitable.

« Bref, je l'ai observé quelques instants car j'attendais le bon moment pour m'approcher. Ne pas l'effrayer, voilà ce que je voulais avant tout. Les femmes ne sont pas très attirées par les garçons de la campagne tels que moi, de nos jours, alors j'ai fait un effort, je me suis bien habillé moi aussi, j'ai pris soin d'être présentable. Tout cela finalement pour qu'elle se montre farouche, j'ai d'abord cru que j'avais raté ma chance. Mais tout compte fait, en y réfléchissant bien, elle a pu répondre à la majeure partie de mes attentes… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

- Mon nez me gratte, désolé, répondit Jane tout en se frottant la zone incriminée. Continuez, je vous en prie.

Calleb ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir, puis il reprit sa petite histoire :

- Donc, nous avons dîné. Mais le contenu de mon assiette m'intéressait moins que Teresa. Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était réellement en face de moi grâce à ce simple moment de partage, le repas. Je lui posais des questions de toutes sortes, j'étais curieux de chaque détail de sa vie. Cependant, elle ne me répondait qu'à moitié ou ne semblait pas vraiment prendre part à la conversation. Comme si elle était ailleurs…

Il fixa ses yeux clairs sur Jane.

- Qui êtes-vous, en réalité ? Qu'êtes-vous pour elle ?

- C'est une collègue, ça fait un petit moment que nous travaillons ensemble…

- Oh, arrêtez votre char, Patrick, fit Calleb en secouant la tête.

- C'est un fait pourtant, continua Jane avec un air clairement sincère.

- D'accord.

Un couteau apparut dans la main du jeune homme qui entreprit de le tourner lentement entre ses doigts. Jane se raidit. Même si son ravisseur ne se montrait pas franchement menaçant, il pouvait à tout moment lui enfoncer la lame dans le corps, car il le savait rapide et sûr de lui. Jane baissa finalement la tête, n'osant pas le regarder alors qu'il disait :

- Elle est bien plus qu'une collègue, c'est aussi une amie. Quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup et que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde voir souffrir.

Il releva la tête et essuya ses doigts ensanglantés sur son pantalon.

- Vous insinuez que je la fais souffrir ? souffla Calleb.

- Les insinuations font partie de moi, alors pensez ce que vous voulez.

- Je vois…

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, entraînant son prisonnier à sa suite, dans un pur mouvement instinctif. Jane s'appuya contre l'armoire et alors que Calleb s'avançait vers lui, le couteau pointé droit devant, il ouvrit les deux portes du meuble, ce qui arrêta net Calleb. L'intérieur était tapissé de photos de Lisbon, d'articles et de papiers en tout genre qui venaient compléter cet autel de l'obsession la plus malsaine. L'acte de Jane avait suffisamment surpris Calleb pour qu'il reste cloué sur place. Il demeura un instant muet, avant d'exploser contre celui qui avait osé souiller ce monument personnel.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour la déverrouiller ?

- Un peu de ci, de ça, répondit Jane en levant les bras au ciel. Un peu d'optimisme aussi et de roublardise… Vous savez que vous n'êtes qu'un pervers narcissique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ? bredouilla Calleb, complètement pris au dépourvu.

Le ton de Jane était nettement plus grave et on pouvait y déceler une pointe de mépris qui ne faisait que s'accentuer à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Vous êtes un fichu pervers, répéta-t-il plus lentement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déchiffrer ce fatras de preuves qui causeront sûrement votre perte, mais je peux déjà dire que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de bien.

- Ce n'est pas une question de bien ou de mal ! explosa Calleb en pointant son couteau sur lui. Tout n'est ici que la preuve de mon amour pur et sincère pour Teresa !

- Je vous crois, affirma Jane d'une voix plus douce et en levant les bras comme pour inciter son interlocuteur à ne pas aller plus loin, je ne cherche pas à remettre en question vos manies…

- Ce ne sont pas des manies ! appuya le jeune homme en serrant des dents. Vous remettez tout en question. Votre existence même est une constante remise en question ! Vous voulez me déstabiliser mais ça ne marchera pas !

- Mon Dieu, Calleb, constatez pourtant que vous agissez presque par impulsion. Là, à cet instant précis où vous fixez vos yeux révulsés sur moi, vous avez la très forte envie de me planter ce couteau ici.

Il désigna son cœur d'un tapotement de deux doigts, puis il releva la main.

- C'est symbolique. Comme la main de cet homme que vous avez tranchée et envoyée à Lisbon. Cette main qui a failli frapper notre chère _Teresa_ un jour où Alexis Gambler ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour travailler. Si vous deviez me prendre quelque chose, ce serait le cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Des larmes de rage commencèrent à couler sur les joues désormais rouges de Calleb.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, réussit-il à articuler entre deux tremblements.

- Bien sûr que si puisque vous savez que j'ai raison. Voyez-vous le problème chez moi c'est que je suis capable de voir des choses que beaucoup s'obstinent à négliger. Voilà pourquoi j'ai remarqué votre grande détresse, et ce sans avoir vu ce qui se trouve dans cette armoire préalablement. Vous n'êtes pas un cas désespéré, vous pouvez encore vous arrêter.

- En quoi est-ce un problème de remarquer des choses alors que d'autres non ?

- Parfois, soupira Jane, parfois je ne souhaite pas trop en savoir. Car trop en savoir signifie se mettre en danger et mettre en danger la vie de ceux que l'on aime. J'ai été entraîné à cela depuis mon enfance, je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Et maintenant je dois payer le prix de mon trop grand zèle.

Il lui offrit un sourire triste et baissa les bras, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de relâcher la tension qui soutenait ceux de Calleb. Ce dernier abaissa les deux mains qui tenaient fermement le couteau, sans pour autant le lâcher. Il fixait Jane lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur et froid s'enfoncer dans son dos.

- Lâchez ce couteau, dit fermement Teresa Lisbon derrière lui, son arme pointée contre lui.


	9. Chapter 9

La respiration de Calleb s'accéléra sous l'effet de la surprise et de la colère. Malgré l'ordre de Lisbon, il n'abaissa aucunement son couteau, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

- Alors, vous m'avez suivi, Teresa, dit-il avec un calme étonnant.

- Parfaitement. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis agent du gouvernement. Des types dans votre genre, on en arrête à la pelle quand on veut se montrer efficace. Et dans votre cas, je ne veux rien bâcler.

Après l'avoir observée, il tourna de nouveau son attention sur Jane qui était resté muet jusque-là.

- C'est pour lui que vous êtes venue, murmura-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Je me dois de secourir les membres de mon équipe, oui, si c'est ce que vous voulez insinuer, répliqua-t-elle sans broncher.

- Vous êtes tellement prévisible, Teresa.

Elle lorgna le peu qu'elle pouvait voir de l'intérieur de l'armoire qui lui était consacré et resserra instinctivement la prise de son arme.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je savais que vous ne pourriez vous empêcher de me suivre. Je vous ai laissé assez de marge pour que vous puissiez me filer tout en croyant que je ne remarquerais rien.

- Alors vous le saviez mais vous m'avez laissée faire… Vous êtes encore plus barjot que je ne le pensais, railla-t-elle.

- Lisbon, chuchota finalement Jane, le regard pourtant braqué sur leur adversaire.

- Taisez-vous Jane, ce n'est pas le moment, aboya-t-elle.

- Votre cœur lui appartient, n'est-ce pas ? demanda subitement Calleb, la prenant de cours.

- Quoi ?

Profitant de l'incrédulité de la jeune femme, Calleb se retourna brusquement et d'un coup de coude, il envoya valser l'arme à feu à l'autre bout du couloir. Puis d'un bond, il arriva près de Jane et le prit par derrière, son couteau posé contre sa gorge.

- Vous bougez et je jure que je lui tranche la gorge, la prévint-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller récupérer son flingue.

Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, il fit doucement glisser la lame, ce qui eut pour effet de faire saigner légèrement Jane. Celui-ci s'empêcha d'émettre le moindre bruit, bien qu'il ne pût cacher son effroi face à cette menace qu'il savait réelle.

- Maintenant, écoutez-moi, continua le jeune homme d'une voix plus douce. Tous les deux, écoutez-moi attentivement. Mes actions sont légitimes.

- Et en quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Lisbon.

- Teresa, vous êtes ma sauveuse.

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous le dites, expliquez-vous !

- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de l'affaire Petterson en janvier, il y a trois ans ? De ce monstre que vous avez arrêté parce qu'il avait battu à mort des femmes et qu'il y avait tellement pris goût qu'un jour il s'en est prit à sa propre épouse ?

- Euh, oui, je… Ça remonte à loin, répondit-elle, un peu décontenancée par toutes ces questions.

- Effectivement… Vous souvenez-vous du jeune garçon qui avait subi cette folie meurtrière toute son enfance et assisté à l'assassinat de sa mère ?

Aucun son ne put sortir de la bouche de Lisbon, mais elle fixait désormais Calleb comme si une lumière commençait enfin à l'éclairer.

- Oui, dit-il à sa place, oui vous vous en souvenez car vous l'avez devant vous. Je suis Calleb Petterson, le fils du tueur de Merezda, la ville voisine à la ferme où nous nous trouvons actuellement. Vous savez, le jour où vous avez débarqué chez nous et menotté mon père, ça a été le jour d'une belle libération. Je n'avais que seize ans et je me suis senti pour la première fois protégé. Non, ce n'était pas par mon père, ni par ma mère, mais bien par vous. Vous êtes une sauveuse, Teresa Lisbon. Vous êtes **ma** sauveuse.

- Mais pourquoi alors faites-vous du mal aux personnes de mon entourage ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Calleb, vous rendez-vous compte que vous prenez le même chemin que votre père ?

Il secoua nerveusement la tête et son bras resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Jane qui fit une grimace de douleur.

- Non, je fais tout ça pour vous. Je n'aime pas vous savoir en compagnie de gens qui pourraient vous causer du tort.

- Alexis Gambler n'avait rien contre moi…

- Cet homme vous avait menacé ! cria-t-il, de plus en plus agité. Que ce soit lui ou un autre, peu importe. Tous les hommes ne seront jamais assez bien pour vous. Vous m'avez aidé une fois, alors je vous dois ma protection en retour.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, contra-t-elle doucement en secouant la tête. Ne comprenez-vous pas que je suis assez forte pour me défendre toute seule ?

- C'est faux ! Voyez toutes les femmes que mon père a brisées ! Voyez la brutalité des hommes et la faiblesse des femmes ! Quels que soient vos talents, vous ne pourrez jamais vous relever si un jour vous deviez tomber sur quelqu'un comme mon père.

- Ça, je veux bien vous croire… Mais j'ai plus d'une fois prouvé que j'étais capable de m'en sortir. C'est mon métier.

Elle osa faire un pas vers lui, mais il recula avec Jane toujours dans son giron.

- Et Jane, dans tout ça… murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant. Pouvez-vous affirmer qu'il est un réel danger pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Calleb sans l'espace d'une hésitation.

Surprise, Lisbon regarda successivement les deux hommes.

- Je suis d'accord qu'il peut causer quelques soucis et être un véritable emmerdeur, même quand il ne le veut pas… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par un geste de Calleb.

- Par ses manigances, il vous a souvent mise en danger.

- C'est surtout lui qui a failli se faire tuer plusieurs fois !

- Vous le côtoyez, Teresa. Ne me dites pas qu'il est hors de cause à chaque fois qu'un ennui vous tombe dessus…

- Ce…

Il émit un petit rire.

- Il est important pour vous, sinon il ne serait pas continuellement collé à vos basques. Et j'ai la sensation qu'il ne peut pas se passer de vous non plus.

- Alors ça c'est… balbutia courageusement Jane en levant un doigt.

Le couteau contre sa pomme d'Adam le fit taire de nouveau.

- C'est un très bon consultant ! tenta d'avancer Lisbon avec détermination.

- Ce n'est donc qu'un outil… Si c'est comme ça que vous le voyez, autant le tuer tout de suite avant qu'un ponte ne le fasse à ma place, rétorqua Calleb avec un sourire.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle en voyant le couteau s'enfoncer dans la peau de Jane.

Calleb stoppa son action et dévisagea la jeune femme avec des yeux à la fois meurtris et peu étonnés.

- Très bien. J'ai compris…

Il relâcha légèrement la pression et cependant n'abaissa pas son arme. Jane soupira de soulagement.

- Dans ce cas, si cet homme ne vous dit pas toute la vérité sur ses véritables sentiments à votre égard, je serais moins indulgent la prochaine fois, assena-t-il finalement, choquant ainsi la jeune femme et son collègue qui ne semblaient pas près d'en finir avec lui ce soir-là.


	10. Chapter 10

** Calypsoh ravie que tu apprécies ! Calleb est bien l'archétype du fan dingue qui suit sa star préférée même jusqu'à sa maison... je trouve ça assez effrayant moi-même, voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu mettre en scène un tel personnage. En tout cas, merci pour l'appréciation ;)**

** Pepe64 eh bien écoute pas de soucis, prends ton temps pour la lire même si c'est une fic assez simple par rapport à d'autres que j'ai pu lire moi-même. En effet Jane va aider Lisbon, il le doit et il le fait toujours ! Heureusement. Merci :)**

** Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 merci pour tes observations, je suis d'accord sur le fait que le thé c'est sacré, mais seulement pour Jane, eh eh. Faut pas s'en faire pour Lisbon, elle a vu et subit pire que cette petite enquête, elle se relèvera de tout ça. **

**Merci à vous pour les reviews ! Voici les deux derniers chapitres :D**

* * *

><p>- Alors, que décidez-vous ? insista Calleb à l'oreille de son prisonnier. La mort ou la vérité ?<p>

- Il n'y a pas d'autres options ? tenta Jane en toussotant un peu.

- Jouer la carte de la légèreté ne vous aidera pas.

- Oh, j'en doute. Ça fait toujours du bien de faire de l'humour quand on est sur le point de trépasser.

- Jane ! siffla Lisbon qui suivait cette petite conversation avec agacement et inquiétude.

- Je vois… souffla le jeune homme avec un sourire. Vous préférez garder tout pour vous, sans doute dans l'espoir de jouer les héros et de montrer que vous n'êtes pas si égoïste. Mais au contraire, Patrick Jane, vous nous dévoilez ici l'une de vos multiples facettes : le manipulateur égocentrique. Quelles que soient vos actions, vous voulez toujours être sous les feux de la rampe, n'ai-je pas raison ?

- Je signale au passage que la télévision ne m'a pas vraiment réussi, grommela le consultant. Cessez un peu de me psychanalyser, ça a tendance à me fermer plus qu'autre chose.

- Comme je le disais, vous êtes une diva, s'amusa Calleb, dont le couteau était un peu plus en retrait, mais dont l'autre bras enserrait brutalement la gorge de Jane.

Son sourire disparut soudain et son ton se fit plus froid et pressant, tandis que le couteau tournoyait dangereusement dans sa main près du visage de Jane. De son côté Lisbon jetait des coups d'œil furtifs vers un petit miroir accroché à l'une des portes de l'armoire et qui reflétait le couloir, et donc son arme.

- Ne bougez pas, Teresa, dit fermement Calleb alors qu'elle croyait reculer discrètement. Jane, je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Donc soit vous vous dépêchez de tout dire, soit je vous transperce l'omoplate.

- Sérieusement, vous n'en avez pas marre de faire du chantage à tour de bras ? se plaignit Jane.

La lame s'appuya brusquement sur la zone concernée, le décidant une bonne fois pour toute. Il croisa les yeux de Lisbon qui ne semblait pas trop aimer la tournure que prenaient les évènements et les soutint avec un étrange sérieux.

- Je…

- Oui ?

- Je ne l'aime pas.

Lisbon écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sur des mots qui ne vinrent pas. Cependant Calleb n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la réponse, et il le fit savoir en tapant nerveusement du pied et en serrant un peu plus son bras autour de son cou.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela à la femme qui est venue vous sauver la vie ? rugit-il, au bord de l'implosion.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire ? argua Jane. Quelle que soit ma réponse, je serai mort dans tous les cas !

N'y tenant plus, Calleb enfonça la lame dans l'épaule, mais heureusement pas assez profondément, car ce n'était qu'un coup de folie. Il la retira aussitôt et l'essuya sur sa veste pourtant si chic. Jane avait hurlé de douleur et Lisbon réprimé son propre cri. Si elle cédait maintenant, le consultant serait définitivement mort.

- Dites-le ! reprit le jeune homme. Dites-le.

- D'accord, d'accord ! geignit Jane en levant son bras valide. Vous avez gagné…

Il fixa de nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et abaissa lentement son bras.

- Je… J'ai des sentiments pour elle, je l'admets.

- Jane…

Elle paraissait à la fois soulagée et embarrassée par cette révélation, mais elle ne savait surtout pas quoi répondre à ça.

- Est-ce que c'est de l'amour ? questionna Calleb comme s'ils participaient tous à une sorte de jeu.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être, oui.

Lisbon détourna le regard alors qu'il continuait de la fixer. Calleb sembla comprendre que tout était dit et se crut l'espace d'un instant tel un conquérant qui avait réussi à triompher des indigènes qui ne voulaient pas céder leurs terres. Il exulta, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Car ensuite il se rendit compte que ces vérités n'étaient pas forcément bonnes pour lui.

- Calleb ?

- Hm ?

- Regardez ça, murmura Jane en faisant apparaître dans sa paume le clou qui lui avait permis bien des choses dans cette pièce, et qu'il jeta ensuite, entraînant l'attention du jeune homme dans le mouvement.

- Lisbon ! cria le consultant afin de réveiller sa collègue.

Celle-ci émergea aussitôt de sa torpeur et s'aperçut qu'elle avait une ouverture grâce à la diversion de Jane. Elle pivota et fonça droit vers son arme n'ayant cependant pas pris en compte le parquet glissant, elle manqua de peu de tomber, ce qui permis à Calleb de rattraper son retard et de l'agripper par un bras. Loin d'être défaitiste sur ses chances de réussite, Lisbon lui envoya son poing droit dans la figure, ce qu'elle avait eu envie de faire depuis le début. Il vacilla et elle put récupérer son arme en seulement quelques secondes. Elle la pointa sans l'ombre d'un doute sur le jeune homme, un doigt sur la détente et la mine déterminée, et cela bien qu'elle fût à terre. Calleb s'arrêta net et la dévisagea.

- Calleb Petterson, dit-elle avec un sourire de triomphe, je vous arrête. Veuillez rester immobile. Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous…

Il ne parut pas le moins du monde touché par ses paroles, il continuait à la fixer avec la même intensité qu'elle. Puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres qu'il humecta du bout de la langue, ce qui eut le don de la crisper à nouveau.

- Vous ne ferez rien contre moi, dit-il enfin.

- Cessez ce petit jeu immédiatement ! aboya-t-elle.

- Je vais le tuer.

- Pardon… ?

- Il va payer pour tout le mal qu'il vous aura fait, souffla-t-il tout en se tournant lentement vers Jane.

- Ne faites pas ça ! hurla Lisbon. N'avancez pas !

Mais Calleb ne semblait pas entendre. Il s'avança tranquillement vers le consultant tout en sachant qu'un flingue était pointé sur lui.

- NE FAITES PAS CA !

Le coup partit alors qu'il levait le bras dont la main tenait le couteau. La balle l'atteignit en plein cœur. Le choc l'immobilisa quelques secondes, puis il s'écroula sous les yeux hallucinés de Jane. Celui-ci se tenait contre le mur face au couloir et regardait le corps désormais sans vie gisant à ses pieds. Reprenant finalement son souffle, il se laissa glisser lentement contre le mur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eh oui c'est la fin de cette fic... J'espère qu'elle vous aura plue et si oui peut-être que je m'attaquerais à une autre si je trouve du temps et surtout un scénario encore plus efficace. Je vous remercie de l'avoir lue :)**

* * *

><p>Des policiers du coin ainsi que des agents du CBI n'avaient pas tardé à investir les lieux. Les collègues de Jane et de Lisbon ayant remarqué leur étrange disparition, ils avaient pu remonter la piste grâce à une photo que Lisbon avait réussie à leur envoyer discrètement avant de partir au dîner. Dès leur arrivée sur la propriété, les uns avaient bouclé le périmètre et les autres avaient commencé à fouiller la maison. Lisbon avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil au corps qui refroidissait et qui disparut vite sous une bâche bleue. Elle s'était ensuite éloignée, une veste du CBI couvrant ses épaules et sa robe rouge trop voyante.<p>

Une fois dehors, elle huma l'air plus frais du soir et observa sans vraiment beaucoup d'intérêt le paysage fait de collines et de buissons secs qui les entourait. Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'était désormais plus la seule à contempler ce triste environnement elle se retourna et découvrit sans surprise Jane appuyé contre une poutre de la véranda. Aussitôt, elle détourna la tête et se crut envahie par de désagréables frissons. Elle resserra les pans de la veste autour d'elle et demeura statique, silencieuse. Ce n'était pas la gêne qui la prenait tout à coup mais bien le sentiment que trop de choses avaient été révélées ce soir, des choses qu'elle n'avait pas voulu entendre jusque-là. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se défiler, ni de faire semblant et ni de repousser au lendemain. Cependant, en ce qui concernait une telle affaire qui n'avait aucun lien avec un meurtre ou un enlèvement, elle se laissait vite déborder. Pourtant peut-être était-il temps pour elle d'assumer le peu qui constituait sa vie personnelle.

Elle se retourna et vit que Jane s'éloignait déjà. Non, cette fois-ci, elle ne reculerait pas.

- Jane !

L'intéressé s'arrêta et pivota vers l'agent, les mains dans les poches. Il arborait un visage impassible, mais ses yeux disaient bien plus de choses. Il s'avança lentement vers elle.

- Votre blessure, ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais bien. Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- Oui, à vrai dire, je…

Elle sembla hésiter, et, scrutant les yeux de Jane, elle se rétracta finalement.

- Non, ce n'est rien…

Il soupira et elle fit une moue embarrassée.

- Dites-moi tout Lisbon. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour l'un et l'autre de ne pas profiter de cette merveilleuse soirée.

- Vous et vos sarcasmes…

Il sourit et elle se détendit aussitôt.

- Je voulais savoir, reprit-elle avec plus de sérieux, si ce que vous avez dit à propos de vos sentiments pour moi était… vrai ?

- Eh bien, non, Lisbon, voyons, il fallait bien que je dise au garçon ce qu'il désirait entendre.

Cette réponse directe et impérieuse eut fini d'achever Lisbon. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent mais elle garda un sang-froid étonnant.

- C'était très judicieux de votre part, comme toujours, dit-elle en le dépassant.

Il rit à cette déclaration, visiblement très fier de lui, ce qui augmenta son agacement, voire sa colère sourde. N'y tenant plus, elle se retourna une ultime fois afin de lui balancer une insulte bien pesée quand elle sentit les doigts de Jane se glisser dans ses cheveux, enlever la baguette qui les retenait et revenir à ses joues. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'assimiler ce qui se passait, les lèvres du consultant se pressèrent contre les siennes et lui offrirent le plus doux baiser qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu d'un homme auparavant. Cet instant imprévu la crispa à un point tel qu'elle ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser. Au contraire, il lui sembla y prendre goût puisqu'elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Et puis tout à coup il se détacha d'elle et la regarda comme si elle était la cause de cette étrange situation. Elle le dévisagea bouche bée quand il se mit à rire.

- Jane, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'exclama-t-elle après avoir recouvré la voix.

Il commença à s'éloigner en continuant à rire, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver un peu plus. Si elle avait eu un flingue à disposition en cet instant précis, elle ne l'aurait manqué pour rien au monde.

- Jane, revenez ici immédiatement !

- Mais laissez-moi donc partir avec mon baiser volé, répondit-il enfin quand il fut sûr de ne plus être à sa portée.

- Non, c'est MON baisé volé ! glapit Lisbon. Revenez ou je vous arrête pour obstruction à un agent des forces de l'ordre !

* * *

><p><em>À bientôt, peut-être, dans de nouvelles aventures ;)<em>


End file.
